


Embarrassment

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the still moments after the battle, life goes on. Alphonse-centric. End of manga spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Flush (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .
> 
> This story was written just before the release of the last manga chapter as part of the speculative rush in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom that month.

Edward Elric was calling out his father's name and Alphonse's name, and just plain crying.

Roy couldn't tell what was going on, and fumbled for Hawkeye's hand.

She grabbed it, and held tight. "Their father traded himself for Alphonse," she told him.

"Al's back?"

"At a horrible price."

He nodded agreement.

"Please, help us! Someone! He's too cold..."

Hawkeye stood slightly. "It's bad," she told Roy. "He's naked and emaciated."

He shifted his shoulders. "Get my greatcoat off. That should buy time."

"Right."

Somehow, despite both being worn beyond words - Roy could feel her hands shaking - they managed it.

"Edward," she called out, "we need you to transmute a path for us to get to you. We've got a spare greatcoat we can wrap around him!"

Clapping. The sound of transmutation.

And then stumbling blindly towards Edward’s voice, Hawkeye’s arm around him for direction.

Damn his hands ached...

And then they were there, and Mei was too.

Roy heard Hawkeye wrapping the coat around Alphonse, and heard the mumbled thanks.

And then there was a bony hand on his arm. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome, Alphonse." He sighed. "I'm glad for you."

"I'm glad too."

And then complete silence.

Edward gave a little sob, Roy caught himself mid-chuckle, there was the sound of Xingan laughter in three-part harmony.

The boy's embarrassed blushing was practically audible, even over all that.

"Honestly. You'd think you had all never heard a voice break before," Hawkeye sighed. "Welcome to puberty, Alphonse."


End file.
